Hit and Run
by RGAP-48
Summary: -COMPLETE- A Sami-Lucas story. A terrible accident brings Sami and Lucas closer together. Will they finally realize that they were meant to be together all along?
1. The Accident

Hit and Run

  


Chapter One

  


Sami was shaking uncontrollably and her teeth were chattering loudly. She was oblivious to the sympathetic looks people were shooting in her direction. All she could think about was the horrible accident that had happened earlier that night.

She curled up in a little ball on the chair. She had ran out of her apartment in a tank top and that was all she was wearing now. The hospital was so air-conditioned that it was causing little bumps to appear on her bare arms. She wished that her mom or dad was there. She needed them to be there, to tell her that everything was going to okay.

Sami remembered the way Lucas had jumped in front of that car and how he had probably saved Will's life. Now he was the one in the hospital.

Sami Brady had a lot of reasons to dislike, maybe even hate, Lucas Roberts. But if there was one person in her life she needed, it was Will. And the fact that Lucas saved her son changed everything. Once she thought about it, she realized how much she depended on Lucas.

She recalled what had happened at her grandmother's funeral. She had raced over to the freshly made grave, crying her eyes out. Lucas had went over to her. She confided in him that she was afraid of losing everyone that mattered in her life.

"You'll have me." he had said, his voice soft and intense. It had cut into her, reminding her of all the reasons she wanted to be with Lucas and all the reason she couldn't be with him at the same time. Then he had to go and tell her he cared about her for more reasons than just Will. Instead of telling him that she cared about him too, she had recoiled and started being a total bitch to him.

She moaned softly, banging her head against the back of the hospital waiting room chair, "God, if you let both of them live, I'll never argue with Lucas again." then she went back to thinking about all the terrible things that had happened that night.

  


**Flashback**

  


"You are the biggest loser I have ever known in my whole life," Sami yelled at him, "I still can't believe you did that to me tonight."

"You had it coming." Lucas shot back angrily, "You were trying to frame my mother for murder. Are you going to tell me that you wouldn't do the same for Marlena?"

"My mother is not on the suspect list for murder." Sami hissed, "And she wasn't found standing with a bloody knife over Cassie's body."

"Don't even try that," Lucas shook his head in disgust, "It's obvious that she was set up. You were probably the one who did it, which means that you killed Cassie. You're probably the killer and you're trying to get my mom to take the fall for you!"

"How can you even say such a stupid thing?" Sami retorted, "I'm not the one who chases people around with axes and knives in hockey masks!"

"I already explained that." Lucas said.

"It was a pretty stupid explanation." Sami countered, "I still can't believe my dad bought that. He should have locked you up for the rest of your life for trying to kill me!"

A startled gasp from the other side of the room caused them to turn their heads in surprise.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked. He shot Sami a dirty look, as if the whole situation was her fault.

"I was in my room, trying to do my homework." Will lowered his eyes because raising them once more to look Lucas square in the eye, "Dad, were you chasing mom around with an axe, trying to kill her?"

"No, Will, it was all just a big misunderstanding." Lucas assured him. Will didn't look convinced.

"Sweetie, why don't you just go back into your room and finish up your homework?" Sami smiled thinly, still too upset with Lucas to give her son a real smile.

"I can't." he protested, "You're always out here, yelling at each other and I hate it! Why can't you guys just be in love like all my friends' parents are? Maybe if you hate each other so much, then maybe you hate me too."

Sami started to object but Will ran out of the apartment. Lucas and Sami both hurried after him. He sprinted down the stairs to their apartment and his parents raced after him. Will reached the exit to the apartment complex and pushed the door open. Lucas was close behind him and Sami was trailing behind Lucas.

"William, come back here right now!" Lucas called but Will ignored him. Will darted out into the street without looking one way or the other. Sami stopped dead in her tracks and watched in horror as Will turned to look straight into the headlights of an oncoming car.

"No!" Sami screamed at the top of her lungs as the driver of the car desperately tried to slam on their brakes. She thought the car was going to crash into her son. Then she saw the flash of black racing out to push her son out of the car's path. Sami watched in horror as the car smashed into Lucas, sending his body flying. He finally landed about three feet away from Will. Will had hit his head on the hard pavement and had become unconscious.

Sami rushed over to her son, tears streaming down her face. The right side of Will's face was already beginning to swell up but other than that he was fine. A woman came over and told Sami that she had called an ambulance. Sami thanked her, then remembered Lucas. She turned her head slightly and saw his lifeless form sprawled out on the street. She crawled over to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive but his pulse was getting weaker by the second. 

The paramedics ended up having to put Lucas on life support as soon as they arrived at the scene. That was when Sami finally realized that the driver of the car must have driven away from the accident.

  


**End Flashback**

  


"Samantha!" her father's familiar voice echoed in her ears and she rushed over to him, flinging herself into his arms for comfort. She didn't even notice that Kate was standing behind Roman.

"I got a call from the station about a hit and run and I couldn't believe it when I heard who the victim was." Roman told his daughter, letting her cry into his shoulder, "What's happening in there?"

"I don't know." Sami wailed, unable to stop the flood of tears, "They haven't told me anything yet. It was so awful, daddy, and I'm so scared."

"But only for Will of course." Kate spoke up, her voice thick with rage, "You'd probably be happy if you heard that my son was going to die."

Sami jerked away from her father and pushed past him so that she was looking Kate straight in the eye, "Lucas just saved my little boy's life. You have no idea how much I want him to wake up. He doesn't deserve to die, especially after doing something right for once!" she said the last part in her usual, sarcastic tone, unable to help herself.

"This is all your fault." Kate hissed angrily, "I don't know how but you are the reason that Will and Lucas are here tonight. If you ask me, you should be the one in the hospital bed d-"

"Shut up, Kate!" Roman's voice rang out through the large hospital waiting room and he immediately lowered his voice, "This was nothing but a terrible accident. Sami was not responsible. The only one that was partly responsible is the bastard who hit Lucas." Roman's voice became tight with determination, "But I am going to track them down and make them pay for this."

Sami opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it when she noticed a man in a white coat coming towards them.

"Are you here for Lucas Roberts?" the three nodded wordlessly and the doctor continued, "I have some news about his condition."

"Well, what is it?" Kate demanded anxiously.

"Maybe you should sit down." the doctor's voice was so grave that Sami automatically did what she was told for once, "As hard as this is going to be for you, it's going to be even harder for Lucas."

Sami hoped that meant that Lucas wasn't going to die but she wasn't sure. She sucked in her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that what the doctor was going to tell them wouldn't be as bad as it sounded like it was going to be.


	2. Shocking News

Chapter Two

  
  


Note To Greta2242: I have never posted on Second Chances but I remember going to that website a few times.

  
  


"Mr. Roberts is paralysed from the waist down." the doctor tried to ignore the horrified expressions on the people in front of him as he continued, "He'll never recover from this accident. He's going to have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair."

"No!" Kate said in a shocked, breathless whisper, "This can't be true. My baby can't spend the rest of his life a cripple. Don't even say that."

"I'm very sorry." the doctor looked at the distraught woman grimly, "But it's the truth."

Sami began taking deep breaths, which were broken by loud, high-pitched sobs. Roman put one arm around Sami and the other around Kate. It wasn't long before both of Roman's shirt was soaked through- his left shoulder wet from Sami's tears and his right shoulder wet from Kate's tears. He just sat there, not knowing how to react, only knowing that he needed to be strong for Sami and Kate's sakes.

"How is he taking it? Is he awake yet?" Roman managed to ask.

"He woke up a little before I came out here to talk to you." the doctor replied, "We haven't yet told him because we thought it would be best if one of you went in and broke the news to him."

"I can't tell him!" Kate wailed, "I can't tell my son that his entire life is ruined! I can't." she turned her tear streaked face in Sami's direction, "You should be the one to tell him."

Sami didn't want to be the one to tell Lucas the truth either, "Why me?" she exclaimed.

"Because it's going to break Lucas's heart when he finds out." Kate hissed angrily, "And since you don't have a heart, then it will be totally painless for you to tell him the truth. You might actually enjoy it."

"Kate, I know you're upset but there is no reason to treat Sami like this." Roman gently chided Kate, then his attention moved on to Sami, "Samantha, I think it would be easiest if you were the one to tell Lucas the news."

Sami opened her mouth to protest, then closed it. She didn't see how she could tell her father and Kate no. Even if she hated Kate Roberts with every bone in her body, she felt sorry for the woman. Sami knew she would be taking it even worse if it was her in Kate's place with Will. She decided to do the closest thing to kindness for Kate she ever had done and go and tell Lucas without arguing. Lowering her head meekly, she followed the doctor down the hall to Lucas's room.

One they got to Lucas's hospital room, the doctor left Sami alone with Lucas. He looked up at her with a slightly dazed expression on his face. Sami smiled softly at him, then sat down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sami asked him, trying to prolong telling Lucas the news for as long as possible.

"I feel weird." Lucas said, his voice sounded a little bit drained from all the medication, "I can't feel my legs, Sami. I can't even move them."

Sami felt her breath catch in her throat at his words, knowing that this was her cue to tell him, "I know, Lucas. And I wish you didn't have to go through this."

Lucas looked at her with a strange expression on his face, "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"The doctor told me-" Sami paused for a moment, trying to stop her voice from shaking as she spoke, "The doctor told me that you're paralysed. And that you're never going to walk again."

Sami took a long look at Lucas after that. He wasn't in a body cast but he could only move his head and maybe his arms. Everything else was held in place by rods, screws and clamps. She watched as he turned his head away from her.

"Oh." he said flatly, "I bet it felt really good to walk in here on two working legs and tell me that. It must have really made your day."

"Of course it didn't. How can you even say that?" Sami whispered, feeling her eyes burning. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry. She couldn't cry when Lucas was going through a much harder time than she was.

"Because it's probably the truth." he snapped, still not looking at her.

"You could get better." she said with fake optimism.

Lucas turned to glare at her, "Don't be an idiot, Sami. You just came in here and told it like it was. I'm screwed, I'm going to be a cripple for the rest of my life. Are you really so heartless that you're going to try and convince me I'm going to get better, to try and give me false hope?"

"I'm not trying to give you false hope," Lucas turned away from Sami and she reached down to touch his toe, "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sami started at the blank tone in his voice. But even hard realization that he really was paralysed didn't stop her.

"I think there really is a chance." she told him again.

"And I know there really isn't." he shot back, still facing the wall opposite to her.

"I'm so sorry." was all she could say. He seemed so angry, so cold and unreachable. She was so grateful that he had saved Will from a similar fate to his and at the same time, she felt a sympathy for Lucas stronger than she had felt for anyone in a long time.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me." he responded.

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked, beginning to feel frustrated at his short, scathing replies. She used to be able to understand what Lucas was feeling and now she felt as if his paralysis had caused a wall to come between them.

"I want you to get out of my room and leave me alone. I never want to see you again." he told her and the intensity of his voice made Sami feel weak and scared.

"You don't mean that." she replied, tears continuing to burn around the corners of her eyes.

"Actually I do." he turned to look at her and that was almost worse than him not facing her, "I hate seeing you walking around when I know that I'll be stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my life."

Sami leaned over and touched his hand, "I am not going to leave you. You saved Will's life and I need you to see how much that means to me. We'll work on helping you get better together. We've always been such a good team, Lucas."

He seemed to soften ever so slightly at her words. He looked down at her hand, which was covering his. Sami noticed his hand was paler than usual but it was warm and soft like it always was.

"I can feel that." he said quietly.

"Good." Sami said, a little bit too eagerly. The hard look was back in place and he closed his eyes.

"I'm really tired. Please leave, Sami." he said and Sami felt deflated. What happened before had been a small success but now it felt like she had taken a step backward again.

"I'll be back." she promised him before leaving.

  
  


Sami watched as Lucas pushed his wheelchair so that he was facing her. He was hidden a little bit by dark shadows but she could see his dark eyes burning into hers with a fierce hatred.. She saw his lips part as they began to form the hateful, icy words.

"I blame you, Sami. I blame you." he told her, moving his wheelchair out of the shadows. The sight in front of her was too hard to look at, so she turned away.

"I didn't do this." she told him, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Shut up!" he snarled angrily, "Look at me, you stupid whore! Look at what you've done to me!"

Sami turned to look at him again and let out a little moan, "It wasn't me." now that she could see him clearly, she saw that his legs were now black and shrivelled from going so long without use.

  
  


"It wasn't me." Sami moaned again, opening her eyes. She looked around her bedroom, breathing hard. She couldn't believe she had dreamed something like that. Did that mean that deep down she blamed herself for what happened? At least partly?

Sami rolled over in her bed, trying to get comfortable. She, Will and Lucas had moved out of the apartments and into a small, one-story home. It pretty beat-up, with it's faded paint, threadbare carpeting and creaking floors. But Sami felt like she had done the right thing.

Lucas obviously couldn't live alone after the accident. Kate had wanted Lucas to move in with her but with the help of her father, Sami had convinced Kate to let Lucas stay with her. It worked out easier because they had joint custody of Will. Living with Lucas would mean a lot of extra work for Sami, but she didn't care. If he lived with her, then she would have an easier time helping him get better.

The house only had two bedrooms but they had turned an extra room into a bedroom for Will. Lucas's bedroom was next to Sami's and Will's bedroom was down the hall. The house wasn't that much bigger than her apartment and it was in a really dumpy area of Salem.

She still couldn't get over her dream and the look in Lucas's eyes out of her mind. In the dream, he looked at her in almost the same way he had looked at her that day in the hospital. So even if it had just been a horrible dream, she couldn't help but wonder if he did blame her for the accident. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Sami rolled over in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. 


	3. And Then There Were Two

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Snow crunched underneath's Will's feet as he continued to toss the football up in the air. His mom was working and his dad was inside, basically doing nothing. His dad would usually just sit in his wheelchair, staring into space. Sometimes he would read and sometimes he would do paperwork for Tony Dimera or watch TV but other than that, he just sat there. Will didn't understand why his dad was acting so different lately. He seemed angry and distant. His mom was just always tired from the long hours she put in at Basic Black.  
  
Will tossed the football up really high in the air and watched as it landed in a compost pile near the back of the yard. The football had landed next to a large cardboard box. Will trotted over to retrieve his football. When he leaned down to pick it up, he felt icy fingers encircle his arm. Before he could scream, another cold hand clamped around his mouth and he was yanked into the cardboard box.  
  
Will looked up at the person who had grabbed him with wide eyes. The man wasn't that old, just really dirty and in desperate need of a good shave. Ripped sleeves of a tattered jacket moved down to reveal scarred hands and long, dirty fingernails. The man was probably about Lucas' age.  
  
"Sorry I scared you." the man apologized.  
  
"Who are you?" Will demanded angrily, "What are you doing in my backyard?"  
  
"My name is Joe. You can call me Hobo Joe, everyone does." Hobo Joe answered, "And I live here."  
  
Will stared at him, "Don't you have a house?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"I have this cardboard box." Hobo Joe gestured to the large box that he and Will were sitting in, "It's all I really need." Except that I need food and some clothes. Would you mind?"  
  
"You just want me to go in and steal some of my dad's clothes and some food?" Will inquired and Hobo Joe nodded, "What do I get if I do that for you?" Will enjoyed using the barter system, just as his mother did.  
  
"I'll be your friend." Hobo Joe replied smoothly, "You're always out here, playing with that football and I figured you could use one."  
  
"I guess I could." Will agreed, somewhat reluctantly, "My dad is acting really grouchy lately and my mom is hardly ever here and when she is, she spends all her time with my dad."  
  
"Well, if your mom is always gone, then it makes sense that she'd want to spend time with her husband when she is home." Hobo Joe said reasonably. Will shook his head.  
  
"It's not like that. They're not married, my dad is only living with us because he can't walk." Will explained, sighing loudly, "I wish they would get together though."  
  
Cold wind shot into the cardboard box and Hobo Joe wrapped his ratty jacket tighter around him, "How about getting me a new jacket or something?" he asked. Will crawled out of box and headed for the back door of his new house. He hoped it would be easy to get the stuff for Hobo Joe without his dad seeing. But then again, his dad was so out of it lately, he probably wouldn't even notice that Will had come back inside.  
  
  
"Please, sit down, Ms. Brady." the counsellor at Will's school said and Sami sunk into one of the chairs in the office. The chairs were made for children in elementary school and Sami squirmed uncomfortably on it. The counsellor eyed her inquisitively.  
  
"I've been seeing Will for a while now." she explained, "And I think that he needs to have more stability in his life."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sami stammered, "He has plenty of stability in his life."  


"That's not what I'm seeing." the counsellor leaned back in her chair, "His father has just lost the use of his legs. And from what I hear, you aren't around very much."  
  
Sami felt herself growing defensive, "I have a lot of things to do. Lucas can't do very much work anymore, so I have to work overtime at Basic Black. I also have to drive Lucas to physical therapy twice a week. The medical system is horrible up here and I have to help pay for medical bills too. It's been really hard on me."  
  
"Your son's father moved in with you both, right?" the counsellor watched Sami closely behind thick glasses.  
  
"Yes, he did. Which is why there is plenty of stability in Will's life. His mother and father living in the same house together. What could be more stable than that?"  
  
"I don't think your son is getting the parental attention he needs. I mean, since there isn't much Will's father is able to do for himself, wouldn't it be like having another child for you?" Sami felt her face grow hot at the counsellor's words.  
  
"How can you even say that? I might have to help Lucas do a lot things he can't do at the moment but that does not mean I am neglecting Will. I'm not a bad mother. Besides, these physical classes must be helping Lucas. He's going to be back on his feet any day now." Sami said the last part with forced cheerfulness.  
  
The counsellor shook her head, "All I can see here is a child being neglected. Did you know he has an imaginary hobo friend he thinks he goes out into the yard and talks to?"  
  
"My son is very grounded in reality!" Sami cried furiously, "There is no way he would need to make up imaginary friends. And if he did, they certainly wouldn't be hobos!"  
  
"Ms. Brady, I think that you and Will's father need to make a decision. Until you both can get your priorities straight, I think it would be best if Will moved in with a close friend or relative. Just for the time being." the counsellor said.  
  
"What are you going to do if we don't?" Sami challenged the woman.  
  
"If you don't, then I'll be forced to take legal action. I'm very upset about what I see happening to Will and I want what is best for him. I'm sure you do as well."  
  
"I don't have to take this." Sami abruptly got off the chair, "Lucas has to be at the hospital in an hour." she started walking towards the door but the counsellor called after her.  
  
"I'll be checking up on you." Sami hurried out of the school and headed for her car.  
  
"Bitch." she mumbled to herself. She was going to have a long talk with Will and tell him that he shouldn't go see that counsellor anymore. Because all the counsellor did was stick her nose where it didn't belong.  
  
  
Lucas and Sami talked it over with Will and let him choose who he wanted to stay with. They promised it would only be for a little while. Sami knew he really wouldn't have to be gone long, just long enough to keep that turbo-bitch from calling social services. Will had wanted to go stay with his Aunt Jennifer and his cousin, Abby. Jennifer had agreed to let Will stay with her without hesitation.  
  
Will packed his things and before he left, he turned to his mom, "I know you're busy with work and taking care of dad and everything. But could you just leave some food outside the cardboard box in the back every now and then? Hobo Joe said he really liked the cookies you made that time, so maybe you could make him some of those again."  
  
Sami kissed Will on the top of the head quickly, "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take good care of your friend."Sami couldn't believe that the counsellor had been telling the truth about Will's imaginary friend. Maybe it was for the best that Will stayed with Jennifer and Abby for a while.  
  
"Bye, dad." Will quickly hugged his father and then dashed out the door. Sami watched as he got into Jennifer's car. Once the car was out of sight, she shut the front door and turned to Lucas.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me." Sami often felt uncomfortable around him now. He acted so cold around her, actually, he acted cold around almost everyone. But Sami almost couldn't blame him. She thought about how horrible it would be to think you were condemned to being an invalid for the rest of your life. But he wouldn't be an invalid for much longer. All the physical therapy he had been doing would start taking effect any day now. And the sooner the better. Even though Roman and Kate were helping pay for the classes, it was still a lot of money that she had to come up with.  
"Unfortunately." he muttered and Sami winced at the acid tone in his voice. She couldn't remember the last time he had acted like this, so self-pitying and angry at the world. He reminded her of they way she used to act. Before he got stuck in a wheelchair and before she had found more important things to worry about other than how rotten her life was.  
  
She watched as he leaned back in his chair and tried to stretch, like he had a cramp, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Other than the fact that I'm never going to walk again, I'm just great." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Lucas!" Sami glared at him.  
  
He looked at her with disgust flashing in his eyes, "Just leave me alone." he mumbled and Sami stared after him. Even if had been acting like an incredibly big jerk lately, she didn't want him to be so miserable. But she didn't know what to do that would help him, so she went into the kitchen and started getting dinner ready.


	4. Take My Advice

Chapter Four  
  
  
"Sami, have you seen my jacket?" Lucas yelled at Sami from his bedroom. Lucas wheeled out of the small room and met Sami in the living room.  
  
"Which one?" Sami questioned him.  
  
"The black one. The one that's really big." Lucas replied and Sami knew exactly which one he was talking about.  
  
"The last time I saw it, it was in your closet." she went into his bedroom, only to come out two minutes later empty handed. She shook her head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know what could have happened to it....." her voice trailed off as realization struck, "Oh God. I think it's out in that box in the backyard."  
  
Lucas looked irritated, "Why would it be in a box outside?" he asked.  
  
"Because Will thinks he has a hobo friend. And if Will imagined that he was sneaking his hobo friend food, maybe he thought he was getting clothes for the hobo too."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sami didn't stick around to listen to Lucas, she hurried outside, not wanting to be late for Lucas's physical therapy appointment. She marched over to the box purposefully. She figured that the box would be crammed full of wasted food and clothes that Will thought he was giving the hobo.  
  
She ducked inside the box and almost screamed when she saw the large figure curled up in the far corner. The man was surrounded by food wrappers and crumbs, not to mention he was sporting Lucas' missing jacket, along with his gloves, scarf and hat.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sami demanded, jerking the hobo awake, "How dare you trespass on my property! Give me Lucas' clothes back." the hobo just stared at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Sami said angrily, then yanked the scarf and hat away. Hobo Joe could tell she was serious and immediately pulled off the jacket and gloves. She snatched them away from him and began stalking inside. In her rush, she forgot to tell Hobo Joe to leave. Sami went inside and tossed all of Lucas' clothes on his lap.  
  
"You won't believe it." she sputtered, "There was a hobo out there and he had all your stuff. Will wasn't joking about the hobo, Lucas."  
  
Lucas gave Sami a dirty look, "Are you saying that there is a homeless person outside in the middle of winter and you took away all his warms clothes. Do you want him to freeze to death or something?" he threw the clothes back at Sami, "He needs these more than I do. Go give them back."  
  
Sami glared at Lucas, "That's the last time I try to do you any favours." she mumbled, storming back out the door. She found the hobo and gave him back the clothes, grunting an apology. She took her time going back inside. Every time she tried to be nice to Lucas, lately he always found a way to make her look like a heartless bitch in spite of it. She was getting so fed up with him.  
  
Lucas and Sami went out over to the car and Sami helped Lucas into the passenger seat, then folded the wheelchair and put it in the backseat. She got into the driver's seat. Before she pulled out of the driveway, she looked over at Lucas. Even with that sullen, angry look on his face, he looked really sexy. When he stared straight ahead with that perfect lower lip sticking out slightly, he just made her want to kiss him even more.  
  
Sami suddenly realized what she was thinking and stopped the thoughts abruptly. She was not going to think about Lucas like that. It was bad enough that she couldn't help but feel that way about him when he could walk but now that he couldn't walk (or do other things she secretly wanted to do with him), she shouldn't have any use for him. But for some reason, she still did.  
  
"Why don't you get the bug out of your ass?" she demanded, trying to push the thoughts even further out of her mind.  
  
"I don't have a bug up my ass. I just can't walk." Lucas responded dully, looking out his window.  
  
"We've established that a long time ago. But it doesn't matter because you're going to walk again soon. Even if you weren't going to get the use of your legs back, there are more important things to think about. I don't know why you're being so shallow." Sami said.  
  
Lucas turned to look at her in disbelief, "Okay then, I'm the shallow one. I suppose being able to walk is a lot less important than screwing up your parent's love lives, isn't it, Sami?"  
  
"My parents belong together. I'd be doing them I favour, I'd be making them happy." Sami argued.  
  
"See, you are shallow. All you do is butt into their lives. You think what you're doing is going to make them happy but you're wrong. Why don't you just concentrate on your own life instead of your parent's? You'd be a lot happier if you did." Lucas told her. Sami was silent because his words had hit her hard. She didn't speak until they got to the hospital.  
  
Lucas' doctor was outside the room where Lucas would be taking his class when the two of them got there. Sami smiled brightly up at the doctor.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Bose. Is there any news?"  
  
Dr. Bose eyed the blonde woman blankly, "News?"  
  
"Yes, the news about Lucas' condition." Sami smiled brightly and squeezed Lucas's shoulder, "When is he going to be able to walk again?"  
  
Sami had believed that Dr. Bose was going to tell her that it would only be a matter of days, or weeks at most. But once she saw the sympathetic and dismayed expression on the older man's face, her hopes quickly dissolved.  
  
"Didn't they tell you?" Dr. Bose asked, "There has been too much damage to some of the major bone structures in the body. There is no possibility that he's ever going to walk again."  
  
But his words did nothing except make Sami even more determined. Sami had heard that line so many times and she had always found a way around it. She would MAKE up her own possibilities if this doctor was going to act like a pathetic loser. There was no way in hell that she was going to let the father of her child spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.  
  
Lucas turned around and shot daggers at Sami with his eyes, "Just go away, Sami. No matter how many times you ask the same question, nothing is going to change." she watched as he wheeled into the room.  
  
Sami left the hospital for a while and went to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. She dropped all the food off at her home and then drove back up to the hospital. When she sat down in the chair outside the room, there were still five minutes to go until Lucas's appointment was over.  
  
"Sami!" she turned to smile at her mother, who settled into the chair next to hers.  
  
"I was just in with a client and I saw you out here. How are you doing? I haven't seen much of you lately." Marlena smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I've been really busy." Sami told her, "But I'm fine."  
  
Marlena tilted her head and watched Sami carefully, "Then, I take it you haven't heard the news."  
  
"What news?" Sami asked.  
  
"I talked to Roman a little while ago. He proposed to Kate a few days ago. They're already making wedding arrangements." Marlena told her.  
  
Sami felt her chest tighten at the words but then she thought about the defeated look on Lucas' face that day in the car, "You're right, I had no idea that he asked Kate to marry him." Sami made sure to keep all emotions out of her voice.  
  
"Are you feeling sick, Sami?" Marlena couldn't believe that Sami was so calm about the whole thing, "I expected you to have more of a reaction to this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sami shook her head emphatically, "No, I'm not going to waste my time anymore. If daddy wants to ruin his life by marrying a whore, then it's none of my business. If he doesn't want to try and get back together with you, then it's his loss. And if you decide to stick with John, then it's your loss. I have more important things to worry about than how much my parents are screwing up their lives. Excuse me." Sami got off the chair and began walking away.  
  
She pictured the open-mouthed, wide-eyed expression on Marlena's face when she had said what she did and gloated inwardly. Saying all that to her mother had felt good. Really good. Sami thought of how much shit both her parents had put her through in the past and wondered why she had ever bothered trying to help either of them.  
  
"Were you planning on leaving without me?" Sami whirled around to see Lucas coming towards her in his wheelchair, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got so distracted that I forgot why I was here." Sami replied, giving him a little smile. She noticed that he didn't look as bitter as he usually did.  
  
"I heard." Sami went behind him so that she could push his wheelchair, "I can't believe you actually decided to take my advice for a change."  
  
"I didn't decide to take your advice," Sami shot back, "I just got to thinking about it and came to the conclusion that I have more important things to think about than who my parents are sleeping with. And maybe it was never about getting my mom and dad back together. Maybe it was just about making Kate and John completely and utterly miserable."  
  
"Sami...." Lucas said in a warning voice when Sami mentioned his mom. Sami ignored the tone of his voice.  
  
"Maybe now, you can take my advice and stop acting like a....... a troglodyte!" she finished triumphantly, proud of her choice of words.  
  
"What the hell is a troglodyte?" Lucas demanded and Sami heard the tone of his voice go back to angry and hostile- a tone that was getting used to, unfortunately. Sami sighed and continued wheeling him out to her car.  
  
"I'll let you figure it out for yourself." she told him. As she continued pushing him towards her car, she tried to figure out a way to help him learn how to walk, or at least a way to get his frame of mind back to the way it had been before the accident. But no matter what angle she looked at, she couldn't come up with a single plan.


	5. Unless You Decide To Crash

Chapter Five

  
  


Lucas heard Sami yelp in pain from in the kitchen. Her cry was followed by her swearing loudly. Lucas wheeled out of his bedroom and saw Sami hurry out into the living room. She was wearing sweat pants and a thin, low-cut tank top. Lucas noticed that the skin above her right breast was an alarming shade of red.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Sami let out a loud, angry sigh, "I was in the middle of making dinner. Then, I took this cup out of the microwave and it exploded. Now my shoulder really hurts."

Lucas gestured for Sami to sit on the couch, "Let me see." he examined the red skin, his fingers skimming the top of her shoulder and neckline, "It probably does hurt but I think you'll live."

Sami felt cold air hitting her affected shoulder, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm blowing on it. It will make it feel better." he answered, then went back to blowing on her shoulder. She could feel the cool air hitting her skin and it was actually turning her on. Dammit. She moved her head back so that she could watch Lucas. His mouth was so close to touching her and she wanted to feel those lips on her bare flesh, moving up until they reached her mouth. She wanted him.

She hastily got off the couch, "You're right, I feel fine now. I should get back into the kitchen before the cake burns."

Lucas eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you making a cake?" he asked her.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. Marlena, Mimi and Belle are coming over for dinner." she saw his eyes glaze over with anger and unwillingness.

"You never asked me if I wanted them over." he said angrily, "I really don't feel like seeing anyone tonight."

"You never want to see anyone!" she responded, trying to keep the edge out of her voice, "All you do is sit around and mope. I know you can't walk but that doesn't give you a right to act like you're dead or something."

"Maybe I wish I was." he said simply. Sami reached over and smacked him lightly on the top of his head.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again!" she yelled at him, "You have a son. Stop being so self-centred that think about him for a change!" she suddenly remembered something and laughed bitterly.

"What's so funny?" Lucas demanded.

"I just thought about how I promised God that I'd never fight with you again if he kept both you and Will alive." Sami shook her head, "But I'm not going to keep any promises I make him if he isn't going to keep my family safe."

Lucas stared hard at her for a second, "What do you mean, your family?" he asked carefully.

Sami realized what he was thinking and what her words had meant to him, "I just meant that he let my grandma die. And my father is the next target of a serial killer. And he let John take my mom away from my dad. Do you want me to go on?"

"But did you mean that I w-" Sami quickly cut him off.

"The cake is probably burnt to a crisp by now." she rushed out of the room and inhaled the burnt smell when she entered the kitchen. She pulled a very dark brown cake out of the oven, a cake that had once been a creamy white colour.

"I guess no one is getting cake tonight." she muttered, throwing the burnt cake into the trash.

  
  


The dining room table was pretty small, so it was pretty crowded that night. It was also pretty quiet and awkward. Mimi and Marlena tried to keep up conversation but Sami was too tired to really contribute. Lucas didn't talk and Belle was staring at Lucas. Finally, Belle spoke.

"What's it like using a wheelchair?" Belle asked, "I mean, what's it like knowing that you're going to spend the rest of your life in it?"

Sami heard what Belle said and the water in her mouth suddenly tasted like cat piss. She couldn't believe Belle had been so insensitive. Sami would never have said that to Lucas unless she was purposely trying to hurt him. But Belle didn't seem to see what an awful thing she had just said. She looked like she really wanted to know the answer.

Lucas placed his fork on the edge of his plate and leaned back in the wheelchair, letting his eyes bore into Belle's until she began to shift around uncomfortably.

"It's like riding a bike." he answered in a low, ominous voice, "Only, the ride never stops. Unless you decide to crash."

"You do not want to crash." Sami broke in, glaring at Belle. From now on, Belle was staying as far away from Lucas as possible. She could take her stupid questions and shove them up her ass. Mimi and Marlena were also staring at Belle in shock, unable to believe that she had asked such a horrible question.

Later, right before the three guests were about to leave, Marlena went up to Sami.

"I was watching Lucas carefully tonight and I think I know what's wrong with him." Marlena whispered to Sami.

Sami looked up at Marlena expectantly, "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's depressed." Marlena told Sami, "The signs are all there."

"Oh." Sami was silent for a few seconds, "What can I do to help him?"

Marlena sighed, "I think you should give him time, he'll probably come out of it. But if he doesn't come out of it soon, call me and I'll figure something out."

Sami smiled gratefully at her mom, "Thanks." Marlena, Belle and Mimi left and Sami went in to see Lucas. She sat down on the couch next to his wheelchair.

"What did you mean about wanting to crash?" she asked him, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. His words had scared her and she would do anything to change his mind.

"Wasn't it obvious?" his fingers tightened fiercely around the arm of the wheelchair, "I hate this. I hate living like this and knowing that it isn't ever going to change. Why even go on if I'm going to live the same way every single day for the rest of my life?"

Sami reached out and touched his chest, "You can't give up yet. Just give yourself time. I know you'll walk again if you keep trying. We both want you out of this wheelchair and when we both want something, we won't stop until we get it."

Lucas moved one hand and squeezed the hand she had rested lightly on his chest, "Thank you for caring." he whispered hoarsely. Sami felt her emotions getting the best of her and she wanted to kiss him. But she couldn't.

She stood up and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made making dinner. After loading the dishes into the dishwasher, she moved on to wiping the counters. She had to get Lucas to stop being depressed. And from where she was standing, it looked like the only way that was going to happen was if she helped him figure out a way to walk again.


	6. Realization

Chapter Six

  
  


Sami was staying up late that night with Lucas. They were watching one of those special 'made-for-TV' movies, Sami couldn't remember the name. She was glad that she had a day off of work the following day because she had been working almost every day lately. Work at Basic Black was always tedious and exhausting, so even one day off felt like a miracle to her. Lucas didn't have a physical therapy appointment the next day, so she could do whatever she wanted. She should go over and see how Will was doing, she decided quickly. 

Without warning, the TV and the lights in the house all clicked off in unison. Sami let out an indignant yelp and jumped off the couch.

"It's okay, Sami, it's just a power outage." Lucas said and she could almost hear him smirking. She didn't see anything funny about the situation though.

"I bet the power won't even come on until the morning." Sami fumed, "This place is horrible. I bet the dirty hobo from the backyard will break in and try to kill us."

"Don't let your imagination run away with you, Sami. I'm sure the hobo is perfectly nice. After all, he had plenty of opportunities to kidnap Will but he never did."

"How can you say he's nice? He's a hobo." Sami said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Maybe you just need to stop being so hard on everyone." Lucas replied.

"I think you're the one who needs to stop being so hard on everyone." Sami snapped, "I am doing everything I can to make you happy again. But you're still acting miserable. Even if you hate me because you think the accident was my fault, you could still t-"

"What did you just say?" Lucas interrupted.

Sami stopped what she was saying and tried to focus on Lucas' eyes despite the darkness. She was glad there was snow outside, so that there was a little more light in the house. Sami could tell that his back had gone rigid after her last words. When she didn't say anything, Lucas turned to look at her.

"Do you really think that I hate you? That I blame you for the accident?" he asked her.

Sami thought about her dream and the cold, accusing look on Lucas' face that night at the hospital, "I don't know." she whispered, looking at the ground.

"Look at me." he tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his, "I do not hate you. And I never blamed you for what happened that night. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"But we were fighting because I had tried to frame Kate for murder. That's why Will was upset, then he ran outside and you ran after him..." Sami stopped talking, her throat had tightened too much for her to be able to speak.

"You didn't force me to chase you around in a hockey mask." Lucas reminded her, "I could have been a lot more mature about the whole situation."

"You wouldn't have done it if I hadn't broken into your mom's apartment." Sami argued.

"Sami, stop trying to convince me of something that isn't true. You aren't the reason I am in this wheelchair. I think the only one that believes that is you."

Sami felt relief flood through her. Knowing that he didn't hate her or hold her responsible for what happened made her happier than she had ever imagined it would. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff for a minute, then hugged her back.

"Thank you." she murmured, feeling her heart rate speed up when she felt his soft lips touching the sensitive skin between her neck and collarbone. She moved away from him slightly, then moved her lips onto his, slowly and gently. It was the first time she had really initiated a kiss between the two of them but she hadn't been able to resist. Before, when she had been dying to kiss him, she prided herself on being the one in control of her feelings, when Lucas was always the one who couldn't resist kissing her.

She deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking between the opening of his lips. Her tongue explored the inside of his mouth, feeling the soft, warm skin of the insides of his cheeks and lips. He responding eagerly, his fingers running through her hair. Her mouth moved away from his after what seemed like only a second. Her breathing was coming out in long, shaky breaths. She pressed her lips against the side of his face and her lips met a cold wetness. It was pretty dark but Sami was almost positive that he was crying.

"Lucas, I-" Lucas didn't seem to want to hear what she had to say.

"Get away from me." he muttered, turning away from her. Sami stared at him in shock, stung by his words. She didn't know what she had did wrong. She thought that he had wanted to kiss her as much as she had wanted to kiss him. And now she had made him really upset. She moved one finger down his cheek and realized that she had been right, there was a damp trail of tears going down the side of his face.

He jerked away, flinging her arm away like her touch her him, "I said get away!" he repeated. Not knowing what else to do, she went into her own room.

Sami lowered herself onto the bed, hearing nothing but her own breathing, which had finally returned to being calm and even. She pressed her head against one pillow and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. But she couldn't. She was alone in the darkness and it felt like it was closing in around her, like it was suffocating her. She kept thinking about Lucas, sitting alone, in the dark in that room.

She had tried to be careful not to make him anymore upset than he already was. But she hadn't thought that one kiss would regress him to tears. She didn't even want to think about the reason behind her kiss. Or the reason why she had all these urges lately. Urges to kiss him, urges to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be fine. But now that he was pushing her away from him, she had to admit it, at least to herself if no one else.

"I love him." the whispered words were lost into the blackness of the room. She bolted upright in her bed and looked out towards the living room. She had to make him see that. She had to know what she had done to upset him. Sami rolled off the bed and crept into the living room, determined to make Lucas tell her the truth about how he was feeling.


	7. Confessions

Chapter Seven

  
  


His wheelchair hadn't moved from the spot next to the couch. Sami inhaled deeply, nervously, as she made her way across the shabbily carpeted floor. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could make out his features in the pale light from the snow outside.

Lucas heard her approach and continued staring straight ahead, refusing to look at her. Instead, he concentrated on the large flakes of snow falling, not making a mark on the already snow-covered ground. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to face her at all.

She sat down on the edge of the couch, touching his arm lightly. His head swivelled around and he stared at her. Sami was hardly ever at a loss for words but this was one of the rare times when she was. She didn't want to mess things up anymore than she already had.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." she spoke finally, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right." he said, his eyes smoldering with anger.

"I just really wanted to kiss you and I thought that it was what you wanted too. I should have known better though. Between Austin and Brandon, I should have gotten the message by now. No man is ever going to want me in the way I want them to."

"Shut up." he snarled fiercely, "I am sick of you! Why don't you just stop it?"

Sami just looked at him, taken back by his outburst, "Stop what?" she asked.

"I know I've hurt you a lot." he began and she could see it was a struggle for him to keep calm, "And I shouldn't be surprised that you'd try and hurt me back. But you're going too far. Stop telling me I'm going to walk again, stop trying to make me believe a lie. And stop pretending that you feel the same way I do so that I'll make a fool out of myself so that you can laugh at me!"

"Oh, God!" her voice was filled with horror and shock at his accusation, "You really think that this was all a game to me? You think I'd do that to you after everything that's happened?"

"There's no other explanation." he muttered.

"Yes there is!" she argued, "Is it so hard to believe that I care about you? I want to you get better, I want you to able to walk and I want you to be happy again."

"Well, it's never going to happen." he shot back, "The doctor's have already made it very cleat that I've lost the use of my legs foreve-"

"Lucas, I love you." she blurted out. He stared at her in shock and she couldn't blame him. She didn't know where that had come from but now that she had admitted it, there was no way she could try and take it back.

"No, you don't." he shook his head, "You couldn't."

"Why can't I?" she countered, "Lucas, there have been a lot of men in my life. But you're the only one who's always been there. Something keeps pushing us into each other. I didn't always see it but besides Will, you are probably one of the only people I can't live without."

"Stop it." he said sharply, "Don't do this to yourself. You don't want me."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want!" Sami returned defensively, "I can think for myself."

"Sami, I can't even have sex anymore. You deserve better than that. I'm never going to have anyone, especially not someone like you."

Sami slid her arm around his shoulders, "Okay, first of all, this isn't about sex. It's about who you are, not about your body. Your body isn't that great anyway." Lucas shot her a look out and she backed down, "But it certainly isn't that bad. The point is that I love you, defective equipment included."

Sami was silenced by Lucas' lips pressing against hers. His mouth pushed against hers softly at first, then harder, with more urgency. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her off the couch and onto his lap. Their kisses become so frantic and desperate, it was as if they wanted their lips to become permanently linked together. 

"God, I love you too, Sami." he whispered, nuzzling her neck affectionately. She smiled to herself, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. 

"I never tried to give you false hope about walking." she confided in him, "I believed all along that you would walk. I still do."

"It's not possible." he murmured, briefly moving his lips away from her skin, "It's never going to happen."

"Lucas, I think that anything is possible. I almost lost hope, thinking I would never find a man who loved me that I loved back. And now I have the most amazing, gorgeous man in the world." she smiled at him, "I'd do anything to see you out of that wheelchair."

"That means a lot to me." he said softly, holding her firmly against his chest. She listened to slow, even sound of his breathing.

"We should go to bed." she told him and he nodded in agreement. She followed him into his room and helped him into his bed. After he was settled underneath the blankets, Sami went around to the other side and crawled in beside him. She curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. She remembered the last time she had fallen asleep in his arms. It was the night after she had been attacked, the night after she had that horrible dream. 

She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face that night and she knew that it wouldn't be any different tonight. It was actually better because tomorrow she was going to find a way to help Lucas. He was going to walk again and soon. Now that they had both admitted their feelings, the idea of Lucas in a wheelchair for the rest of his life was almost unbearable.

After Lucas got the use of his legs back, everything in her life was going to be perfect. She imagined Will moving back in with them and the expression of extreme happiness on his face when she and Lucas told him that they were getting together and that Lucas was going to walk again. The thought of that brought an unconscious smile to her face as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Plan

Chapter Eight

  
  


Sami always had a lot of pride. But today, her pride wasn't anywhere near as important as Lucas' happiness. That was why she had turned to Lexie Carver for help. Under normal circumstances, she would have stayed as far away from the woman as possible. But Lexie was one of the only doctor's she knew at the hospital and Sami was desperate.

She found Lexie in her office at the hospital. Lexie looked up and saw Sami standing in front of her desk and her expression hardened visibly. The feelings of animosity Sami had for Lexie were definitely mutual. 

"Get out of my office." Lexie said immediately but Sami wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Look, I know that we don't get along very well but this isn't about me. So, can you please listen?" Sami asked in the sweetest, most polite voice she could manage.

Lexie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, waiting for Sami to explain. Sami cleared her throat nervously.

"I want to know if there is any way that Lucas can get the use of his legs back." Sami told her, "Is there anything else that can get him out of the wheelchair besides physical therapy?"

"I'm not sure. I don't usually deal with paralysis but I can take a look at his medical records." Lexie replied.

"That would be great." Sami opened her mouth to thank her, even if she knew deep down she didn't mean it.

Lexie's glare stopped her from speaking again, "Let's get one thing straight, Sami. I am doing this because I feel sorry for Lucas. No one should have to spend their life in a wheelchair, the only possible exception might be you."

"I'm touched Lexie, really touched." Sami said sarcastically, then remembered she was supposed to be being nice to Lexie, "What I mean is, thank you for going through all this for Lucas. I'll be sure to mention it to him."

"Right." Lexie shot Sami another dirty look, before going back to typing away on the keyboard in front of her. Sami stood there in silence for a few minutes, before speaking again.

"Are you planning on going and getting his records anytime soon?" Sami asked. Lexie looked up at her with disdain.

"I don't need to go anywhere, I'm getting them right now. Brandon helped me set up my computer so that I can get into any medical records I need from my computer." Sami resisted cringing when she heard Lexie say Brandon's name. She reminded herself that it didn't matter anymore and that she had Lucas. That was the important thing.

After a few more minutes of Sami standing uncomfortably in front of Lexie's desk, Lexie looked up at her in irritation "I can't concentrate with you standing right there. Go outside and come back in here in....... ten minutes." she finished. Sami sighed loudly, before turning and leaving the office.

Ten minutes later, she hurried back inside, "Well, what did you find out?" Sami asked eagerly.

Lexie's face didn't give her very much hope, "It doesn't look good. There's only an incredibly small chance that physical therapy will get him back on his feet. I don't think he should continue going to physical therapy. There's only one thing that could help him walk again."

"What is it?" Sami demanded. 

"I've looked over his medical information and I found out that there is a very special kind of surgery that can help him. But it isn't covered in medical insurance and you will have to get the money yourself."

"That's fine. How much is it?" Sami hoped it wouldn't be too much. But Lexie told her the amount, which instantly brought on a pounding headache.

"It can't be that much. That's insane. You're supposed to be helping people at the hospital, not sucking their bank accounts dry!" Sami was on the verge of yelling.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it." Lexie's expression was one very close to compassion, "There's nothing I can do."

Sami flung her purse over her shoulder and left the hospital, muttering to herself. There was no way she would be able to get that much money. You'd have to be a millionaire to afford the operation. She stopped dead in her tracks when she thought about this. She knew where she could get the money.

Twenty minutes later, she was ringing the doorbell of the Kiriakas Mansion. Henderson answered the door and let her come inside. She noticed Brady walk by, followed by a very drunk looking Nicole. Nicole practically tripped over Sami as she tried to catch up with Brady. Sami shook her head in disgust as she watched Nicole go over to her step-brother and hit on him. Some people were too desperate for their own good.

She found Victor in one of the large, elegant sitting rooms. Victor noticed her and looked surprised.

"Sami." Victor coldly acknowledged her, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Impulsively, Sami went in and sat down on a chair facing Victor, "I have a little favour to ask of you."

"Really?" Victor's eyes bore into hers darkly, "I don't have any reason to do you any favours. You have a lot of nerve to come into my home and ask me for one."

"It's not for me, actually." Sami retorted, "It's for Lucas."

"Lucas?" Victor looked interested now, "Go on."

"Well, you've heard about the accident and how Lucas became paralysed?" Victor nodded, "I just found out that there is a type of surgery that can help Lucas walk again. But it's very expensive."

"And that's where I come in, right?" Victor finished for her, "How much is it?"

Sami repeated the number Lexie had told her and it was enough to cause Victor to raise an eyebrow, "No, sorry but I can't help you there."

Sami felt her head pounding with frustration, "Why not?"

"Because, my dear, I don't do favours for just anyone. I thought you knew me better than that. However, I do believe in trade-offs." Victor responded.

"Victor, I have no money. I can't do a trade-off with you because I have nothing that you want from me." Sami said with false patience. She thought the fact that Lucas had been his step-son at one point would be enough to convince him to pay for the surgery but she had clearly given the old man too much credit.

"That's where you're wrong." Sami resisted shuddering as Victor's cold blue eyes raked over her, "I think it's clear to everyone that I am very much attracted to young, blonde women. Therefore, there is one thing you could give me."

Sami hoped that she was misunderstanding his words. Maybe it was just her dirty mind, "What?"

"Come on, Sami, don't play innocent. You know what I'm talking about. I mean, did you really think that a woman like Nicole would voluntarily sleep with an old man like me? Of course not, it was just a trade-off. Almost identical to the trade-off I am offering you."

Sami bounced off the couch, "Ew! I am never going to sleep with you. You can keep your money and I'll keep myself from being scarred for life!"

Before she made it out his front door, he called to her, "I guess this means that Lucas is never going to get out of that wheelchair."

Sami stiffened and almost turned back around. Then, she began heading for the door again, "That's what you think but you aren't the only rich man in Salem I can go to for help."

She hurried over to her car. She couldn't believe she had turned to Victor instead of him first. She didn't know why he hadn't been the first person that came to her mind when she found out she needed money. Sami got into her car, feeling sure for the first time that day, that Lucas was going to get the use of his legs back.


	9. Finally A Family

Chapter Nine

  
  


"Sami!" Sami looked up to see Belle, Mimi, Rex and Shawn all hurrying over to her. She smiled at them and got off the hospital waiting room chair to greet them.

"We heard the news and we came as soon as we could." Rex said as Mimi caught up to him. He swung one arm around Mimi's shoulders playfully and grinned at Sami.

"Is it true?" Belle asked excitedly, "Is Lucas really going to walk again?"

"Yes, Belle, it's true." Sami confirmed, her smile broadening, "They just came out and told me that they finished surgery. Everything went perfectly. It should only be another hour or so until he wakes up."

"That's awesome!" Belle said, "And I know you told me to keep it a secret so it's a surprise for everyone when he can walk again but Mimi overheard and then we ended up telling Rex and Shawn..... but we won't tell anyone else."

"I just find it incredibly strange that Tony Dimera paid for the operation." Shawn shook his head in disbelief, "The Dimeras hardly ever contribute in a positive way to this town. It just strikes me as so out of character for a Dimera to do something like this."

"Watch it, Shawn." Rex growled, "Tony has always been a father figure to me. He's a great person if you give him a chance."

"I totally agree." Sami broke in, "He's been an amazing friend to both Lucas and I. I'm just sorry I didn't go to him for help first."

"First?" Mimi eyed Sami inquisitively.

Sami flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned so she wasn't looking at them, "I kind of went to ask Victor to pay for it first." she muttered, "And he's a bigger ass than I ever thought he was."

"What are you talking about, Sami?" Rex asked.

"You don't want to know." Sami responded, shaking her head in disgust, remembering Victor's dirty little idea for a trade-off. She was glad Tony wasn't like that.

"Yeah, well, I think we should leave it at that." Mimi spoke up.

"I still think that it is so cute how you and Lucas bonded over the accident and how you're going to get your happy ending. It's like something out of a movie!" Belle gushed. Sami noticed Shawn and Rex exchanging amused glances.

"I'm pretty happy that it all worked out." Sami told them, "It's going to take three weeks for Lucas to make a full recovery. He's still going to have to go to physical therapy and everything. But after he's strong enough, Will is going to move back in with us. But not until we get to spend some time together."

"And what are you planning to do after he gets all his strength back?" Belle questioned, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know, I'd describe it to you but it's kind of X-rated and I really don't think you want to hear such explicit wording." Sami responded, gleefully watching the expression on Belle, Shawn, Rex and Mimi's faces change. Mimi and Belle were blushing, Shawn looked stunned that Sami would even say that and Rex just looked plain grossed out.

"What's wrong, Rex?" Mimi asked him, "You look like you want to throw up."

"Can you blame me?" Rex grimaced, "I really don't want to think about my brother and my sister doing X-rated things to each other."

Shawn chuckled, "Well, now that you put it THAT way....."

  
  


Lucas rushed around to Sami's side of the car to open the door for her. Sami smiled up at him, who smirked in return.

"I haven't seen you in such a good mood for a long time." Sami told him, then gave him a devilish grin, "Other than last night of course."

Sami shut the door behind her and Lucas pulled her into his arms for a kiss, "If you keep mentioning last night, we'll have to leave this party early to do it again." he whispered seductively in her ear. Sami could almost hear her heart thudding in her chest as she thought about how much fun a repeat of the night before would be.

"I'm all for that." she returned, kissing him firmly on the lips once more. They continued kissing until Sami pulled away.

"Tony promised everyone a surprise tonight and we better get you in there before everyone gets too restless. You remember how hard it was to get everyone to agree to come to a party at his house." Sami reminded him.

Lucas groaned a little and shook his head, "I wonder what everyone is going to do when they find out that Tony was half the reason I can walk again. If it wasn't for you and Tony, I wouldn't even be here tonight. Thank you." he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. Now that they were finally together, they had a very hard time keeping their hands off each other. That was part of the reason why it was so hard to keep their new relationship with each other secret.

Sami and Lucas had hidden their new relationship and Lucas' ability to walk again a secret from everyone in Salem. They hadn't even told Will but they were going to tell everyone that night. The only people that knew about it so far were Tony, Belle, Shawn, Mimi and Rex. Sami couldn't wait to go inside and see the look on Will's face when he saw his dad walking. He had went to the party with Abby and Jennifer than night.

It had been hard to get all the people of Salem to come to Tony's mansion for the party. But Tony insisted on having the party at his house and going all out on the preparations. Everyone in Salem, including the Brady's had finally agreed to come when Tony promised everyone a big surprise. It also took Belle, Mimi and Shawn to help convince everyone.

Sami and Lucas went up to the walkway to the Dimera Mansion. Bart was standing at the door when they got there.

"The Count is going to be so glad that you guys finally showed up. Everyone else is already here and we were all waiting for you." Bart told the two of them as he lead them in the direction of the large room where the party was being held. Sami and Lucas waited outside one of the doors as Bart ran in to tell Tony that Lucas and Sami had arrived. The two of them could hear Tony talking loudly to the crowd, which had gone silent.

"Everyone, I promised you a surprise and the surprise has finally gotten here. So, without further ado, let's all turn to this door to see what the surprise is." Tony announced, sweeping his arm around to gesture at the door Sami and Lucas would come in through.

Sami heard the shocked gasps of everyone around them when they came through the door. Lucas and Sami continued walking further into the room, their arms linked together. Sami saw John and Marlena standing together, staring at Lucas in shock. Kate and Will were the first to actually approach Lucas.

Will ran over and flung arms around both his parents, "Dad, you can walk again. And you guys look happy together for a change!" he looked up at them hopefully, "Does this mean that we're all going to be a family?"

Sami and Lucas exchanged a smile before answering, "Yes, Will, we're all going to be a family now." she told him. The way his eyes lit up when she said that was everything she had imagined it to be. Her son looked happier than he had in a long time. She and Lucas probably did too.

After Kate and Will finished talking to Sami and Lucas, Roman, Marlena, John, Jennifer, Mickey, Alice and Phillip all came up to talk to Lucas. After that, everyone seemed to get over the surprise. Belle, Rex, Shawn and Mimi came over to see them.

"The last three weeks were the longest ones of my life." Mimi told them, her eyes wide with excitement, "I was dying to tell everyone the news but I'm sure you'll be really proud of me. I actually kept it a secret."

"I heard Roman and Kate talking and Kate was kind of freaking out over the fact that you and Sami are together, Lucas." Shawn informed him and Lucas just smirked in his mother's direction. He had expected as much from her but she would get over it.

"We don't want to talk about that." Belle lowered her voice so that Bonnie and Mickey, who were standing nearby, couldn't hear her, "Tell us, Sami. How was your X-rated night with Lucas?"

Mimi giggled at Lucas turned to look at Sami in horror, "God, Belle, please don't start that again. If you keep talking about it, I'm going to get pictures in my head and have nightmares about it forever." Rex said.

"I bet Sami would have liked to have taken pictures. She seemed pretty excited about it at the hospital." Belle told Lucas, who was still looking at Sami in horror.

"Sami!" he admonished, "What all did you tell them?"

Sami glared at her little sister, who smiled innocently in return, "Nothing, Lucas, I swear! Belle is making a big deal out of nothing."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but-" Lucas, Sami, Rex, Belle, Mimi and Shawn turned to look at Tony, who was giving them a look that told them he must have been standing there long enough to get an earful of what Belle had been saying.

"Tony!" Sami gave him a hug and Lucas did the same, "Thank you so much for having this party. It's amazing."

Tony smiled modestly, "It was my pleasure. Anything for a friend. By the way, if you want to have the wedding here too, just say the word."

"Wedding?" Belle and Mimi repeated in unison. Belle turned to glare at Sami accusingly, "Where's your ring? You didn't tell me you got engaged."

"I didn't." Sami looked at Lucas out of the corner of her eye, "At least, I didn't yet."

Lucas turned to wink at Belle, then yelled loudly over the crowd, "Everyone, there's something I'd like to say." all heads turned to watch Lucas.

"I just wanted everyone to know that there would be no party here tonight if it wasn't for this man." Lucas reached over and put on hand on Tony's shoulder, "Tony was the one who made the arrangements for this party and he was the one who paid for the surgery. I just wanted to let everyone know that and I wanted to thank him publicly." Lucas' words were met by applause. Even John, Bo and other enemies of Tony's couldn't help but clap and throw the man an appreciative smile.

The only who wasn't smiling or clapping was Victor, who's glare alternated between Sami and Tony. He's still mad I didn't do the trade-off with him, Sami realized.

A little while into the party, Lucas pulled Sami onto the dance floor for a dance.

"Do you think we should move?" Lucas asked her suddenly and she was a little startled by her question. But after thinking about it for a few moments, she shook her head.

"We have too much history with that house now. And it's the perfect size for you, Will and me. If we fixed it up a little, it could actually look okay. You know, new carpets, new paint, the whole works."

"We can't forget that it comes equipped with it's own hobo." Lucas reminded her. Sami rolled her eyes.

"Right. Who could forget good old Hobo Joe? We should bring him a new cardboard box and get him some jellybeans or something." she replied.

Lucas smirked at her, "Why jellybeans?" he asked.

"Why not?" she returned, pressing her body closer to his, "You know what?" she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"Your mom has been giving me dirty looks all night and it's annoying. I think it's time we go back to our house and do what we were doing last night." she told him.

Lucas felt his breath catch in anticipation when he thought about their exertions from the night before, "I think you're right, Sami. I think you're right."


End file.
